Alex Johnson
"Nothing is True, Everything is Permited" Born April 13 2079 in the Great British Capitol; London, he was raised seperate from his birth family, and raised as an Assassin, as he went on in his training he became dangerous, powerful and very strong, he was later known as the Eagle to his fellow Assassin's due to his Skills as Free-Running across rooftops and being able to perform masterful Leaps of Faith from the highest structure's around the World. By the Year of 2135 AD Alex had re-arranged the entire Hashshashin Order into a Perfect Assassin Order, and also a Gaurdian Order for its new Allies the Goverments of the Four major Powers; Britian, America, Russia and China. Alex was a well known Assassin World-Wide, and most of the Hashshashin had high respects for him, believing that Alex was in truth a Master of the Old Assassin's in a new Form, and this continued to gain him much respect that he would use on March 13 2136 when he rallied the Armies to begin a re-taking of Great Britian from the Mandalorians. Once put in charge of a Country, Alex proved he was a man who believed in the rights people should have, even though he himself attempted to force his daughter into becoming a Human Weapon. Though he valued the People's idea's and needs with great respect, he knew that he must also ensure defence's of his own country so he also placed money to create new weapons to bring a stronger defence in Britian. ''Early Life In April 13, 2079 AD Alex was born to Malaya a Woman born within Damascus, and Brutus Johnson and English Assassin, he was then taken from his perants after two months, and after a failed attempt to be taken back by his father, he was put into the training of an Assassin. Through the Years he trained he showed mastery over many elements of the Assassin's, he showed Mastery of the Sword and Throwing Knives at the early age of 5, this impressed the Assassin Grand-Master; Tala with this Grand-Master beliving in him, he went onto begin the training of the Leap Of Faith without the other Assassin's as requested by the Grand-Master. At the age of 9 Alex mastered the fears most children his age had when it came to free-falling from heights that would cause death upon landing, the skill used by the Assassin's that they use to perform such feats remains unknown even to the Modern World. Eventually Alex would be put to the test at the age of 11 the youngest age his Order would send someone on the leading trails to become an Apprentice to leave the ranking of Novice, as a result Alex was assigned to kill a very powerful target who had his entire building gaurded. With his mission, Alex made his way to his target, avoided detection and Assassinated the Target with ease, once he returned to the Moscow Fotress he was awarded his First Hidden-Blade, and his ranking was moved upto that of the Apprentice. After two Years Alex at the age of 13 went to Great Britian with the Grand-Master, and he was placed within the British training Grounds for the British Hashshashin Sect, and was left to study the ways of the British Sect, through three years of training he learned much, and at the age of 16 he was given the chance to once again move his ranking to the next level, however he refused to do so, and requested premission to visit Seoul in South Korea, once his request was accepted he left Britian to train under the Korean Assassin Sect, where he learned to use the Martial Art; Tae-Kwon Do from its Birth-Country. After he'd achieved the Masterful Rank within the Martial Art he requested premission to move to another Sect to study more, at the age of 17 he'd learned to use not on the Assassin Tools, but the Tools used by the Martial Artists, he'd learned to use Tae-Kwon Do, Krav Maga, Jeet Kune Do and Kick Boxing, only then would he take the task to move to the next Rank. Assigned by Tala, Alex went to the United State's, where he found his target was a fellow Assassin, but a traitor of the Order, and he entered combat against the Traitor, after a brutal battle Alex threw his opponent head first over a roof-top, and once he looked to see if he'd survived he only saw his Target on his back lifeless, so he set off to return to Moscow. And he was granted a Second Hidden Blade and the next Rank; Adept. ''Conflict within the Order At the Age of 17 Alex was at the Rank of Adept, but he was at a level far beyond that of an Adept, being a master of the Leap of Faith, the usage of the Hidden-Blade and a Masterful Fighter, he became the Grand-Master greatest view of what an Assassin should strive to become, and thus Assassin's of Rankings lower than Adept and even Master Assassin's started to become Jealous and continuesly challenged Alex into Fights, all which Alex was easily able to win. In 2096 March 29, Alex was assigned by the Grand-Master to aid in the building of a new Sect in Damascus, so Alex set off to the City, and began to build up the Sect, taking in people who had the courage and those he saw as worthy to be Assassin's, however he was eventually forced to leave Damascus in 2098 two years after he'd managed to finish the Sect, he left Yusaf A'Tem in control while he was away. When he returned to Moscow he found the Assassin Fortress on fire from within﻿, and discovered that the Assassin's that had become jealous of Alex where the cause of it, several Assassin's attempted to stop Alex from entering the Fortress, and thus he was forced to fight against them to the death, though he proved for more skillful than the Assassin's who where trying to block him, and he eventually got inside and found his way to the Grand-Master's chamber, only to discover he was almost dead, he began to drag his Master out in an attempt to save him, but due to the fire, many exits where cut off, only ways out where by Free-Running towards the roof, but he was unable to do so with his Master unable to move. Eventually he came up with an idea to escape, and destroyed one of the windows, to which he threw Tala out of, and he himself leaped out of, with Tala now safe, he began to pull him away from the crumbling fotress, due to this Tala's last words where that Alex be crowned a Master Assassin for his deeds in Damascus and saving him, once Tala died, Tala's Younger Brother took control. The age of 19, Alex became a Sect Leader for Damascus, but eventually he became the Sect Leader for the British Sect when he was sent by the New Grand-Master. ''Raising of the new Order In June 12 2100 AD, the New Grand-Master recalled Alex back to the Moscow Fortress, to aid in the Re-Building of the entire Order, both Alex and the New Grand-Master worked as a perfect Team, bringing in new Assassin's and even expanding the Order to allow itself to become more open with the Major Goverments due to their actions in the Past Wars against the Republic the Powers such as; Britian and America wished to have the Assassin's as their Stealth Division for its Secret Missions. Act of Grand-Master Sometime around Alex's 35th and 40th Birthday, Alex became the new Grand-Master of the entire Hashshashin Order, and he improved the Capitol regions fo the Order, making a Capitol in Moscow as the second Centeral as he made London's Sect the Leading Section, eventually he made a thrid Main Location in Washington D.C, and he ensured the entire Order would continue to improve, its unknown how he came to become the Grand-Master of the Order however, but he has led the Order right up to the age of 56 and remains a strong leader in 2135. Participation in the Second Mandalorian War '﻿''' During his first participation of the actual war, he was at the start of the skimish at Tower 12, and he was forced to team up with the Jedi Padawan and Mercernary who where originally there to kill him for the Republic Senate, however the Jedi found himself injured before he could get chance to engage the Assassin, and the Mercernary ended up at gun-point against the Assassin just moments before the engagment against the Mandalorians. During his engagement against the Mandalorians he showed skills at taking out his enemies using a Flash-Bang and a Frag grenade in one move in order to take out a group far faster than the Mercenerary or the jedi could, it was also the highest kill number due to this, and he was also the only one to escape unharmed from Tower 12 when the Mandalorians threw in Grenade's to attempt to kill the three defenders of Tower 12, once the Jedi and Mercernary escaped he dragged them away. ''Meeting the Supreme Chancellor'' After leaving Earth with the Jedi after rescueing the second Jedi which was a Jedi Master, he met the Galactic Chancellor and three other members of the Jedi High Council, however this meeting turned out to be a bad move and the Jedi where ordered to capture the Assassin, however Alex escaped using a Smoke Bomb and a free-falling movement from the Base, and escaped into the City of Coronet. ''Battle of London'' On March 13 2136, Alex rallied the entire EUDF Force's along with some other nations that where not part of the EUDF, and with this he made a move against the Mandalorians to take back the United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northern Ireland in one move, with S.A.S Remnant's starting Rebel attacks, the American, French, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Chinese and Japanese Force's and the hald the Hashshashin Order, the Mandalorians where forced into submission by the vast power held by these groups, once it was over however Alex was awarded more than just a Medal, but a Position as a EUDF Council Member and Ellected as the British Priminister, the First Assassin to become a Priminister since 1950. Due to this Victory, the Mandalorians declared a cease fire on Earth, and left Earth in peace but continued its war against the Galactic Republic, Alex agreed to the idea, but also had plans of his own. ''Position as Priminister Having earned a massive Victory and bringing Great Britian back to the British people, Alex was ellected Priminister. His actual first act as Priminister was to begin the re-building of all the damage caused by the Mandalorians, he spent many hours working out what was most important and began having those things either put into place or had what was already built repaired in order to ensure the Public would be happy. PilgrimageYears In the Year 2160, at 81 Years old, Alex Johnson set off to follow his Fathers Foot-Steps to begin unearthing the ancient secrets in Masyaf Castle, all the secrets that have been hidden-away for Centuries or as it is believed to have been centuries. ''Following In the Footsteps of Bloodline Infomation Pending....﻿ ''Skills and Abilities Alex's skills far supassed those of the normal Human Being, being able to accomplish feats far beyond that of any normal person, he was a Master of the Leap of Faith, an Assassin's great achievement for escapes and much more. Among other Skills, Alex was masterful with his hands, being able to use Martial ARts such as Krav Maga, Tae-Kwonf Do, Jeet Kune Do and Kick Boxing to aid him in his fights, he was also a master of Stealth and performed as an Assassin should when he was on a mission, being able to take out any target without anyone taking notice or being alerted. Though when spotted Alex was easily able to execute any who came to fight him, some by Hand-to-Hand and in view, while other fights he would drop Smoke Bombs and execute them quickly with his Hidden-Blade's. Alex also had an affinity to see through Thick Black Smoke where others could barely see without the aid of Thermal Vision Goggle's, this feat was due to his Sixth Sense, a skill that was passed down by his Bloodline, and he passed this single skill down to his Daughter, but his Son did not get this single trait. With all his skills he made a Amazing Grand-Master for the Hashshashin Order, changing the way its People lived and how they trained. ﻿ Clothing and Equipment Like most of his Order, he war the troditional Attire of the Assassin Order, however it was more of a Navy Blue/Greyish Colour unlike the Troditional White Uniform or Black of the Master Uniform, he declared that his attire be the new Uniform for any acting Grand-Master when his time passed after his death, and the Uniform was one of the most intresting designs the Order had ever seen. The Style of Clothign resemble's the clothing worn by Ezio Auditore from 1511 AD. Also Alex wore a set of Armour over his two Hidden-Blade's, and on his right shoulder to his Elbow, while he wore a type of Fur on his left shoulder, the same fur which is used underneath his two Hidden-Blade Bracers, the Fur is of Unknown Origin, and no-one see's any reason to question the usage of Fur considering it is not from any Earthlign Creature. On one of the Belt Straps that is cennected to his Armour on his Right Shoulder the Symbol of the Assassin Order is is attached to the strap, symbolising his cennection to the Hashshashin Order. Among his Equipment, Alex use's several things to achieve his goals, most of which are Flash-Bangs, Smoke Grenade's and Frag Grenade's, but unlike the actual use, Alex use's the Equipment for more conventional use, choosing that using Grenade's to Kill is far to easy, so he remains constructive in his moves and styles of fighting. ''Weapon's Alex primary weapon of choice is the throwing knives, prefering them due to the Stealthyness and distance he can move too to avoid detection, Alex use's a typical Throwing Knife Design that has always been used where the other Assassin's use a more flip-based throwing knife to have more upon them, Alex's believes however that more weapons would sow one down, and therefore prefers only to have 30 Throwing Knives. Altough his prefered weapon is his Throwing Knife he also favours his Hidden Blade's, due to th stealthyness when taking out a target, and he has several upgrade's on his Dual Hidden-Blade's. Alex has a set of Dual Hidden-Blade's, and both are protected by a Plate Metal based over the bracer's, both of which are identical to each other with a greyish gold colour, making it very protective against any sword attacks, but for the more Mordern World it is mainly for display due to the more active use of Guns where as Assassin's are the only Faction on Earth to remain using Swords. Alex's Hidden Blade's are designed the same, however only one use's the Hook-Blade design, where as the second Hidden Blade is one Attachment short due to the Hook-Blade being used as is main Hidden-Blade. Attachment's on his Right Wrist consist of: *Poison Needle Attachment *Hidden-Pistol Attachment *Hook Blade Attachment *Extra Length Exstention Attachment While on his Left Wrist, the Hidden Blade consists of: *Poison Blade Attachment *Hidden-Pistol Attachment Among other Weapon's Used, Alex also use's a Combat Knife and Sword of the Assassin Order, to furtehr enhance his combat effectiveness in close-qaurters if ever he is revealed, due to the Modern World being the primary use of Guns, the Assassin's are needing to be exstremely fast and therefore are forced to make speed their main training program to become fast enough to avoid detection and take out any armed man or woman before they can shoot them. Alex is one such person who even at 56 Years old who can still move at a great speed to avoid being shot at, and disarm any man or woman before they can shoot him. ''Friends and Relationships'' Yusaf A'Tem - Leader of the Syrian Guild, but based in Damascus, Yusaf A'Tem was one of the First Assassin's to be brought into the Damascus Assassin's when Alex Johnson had begun forming the Syrian Guild, and through this involvement Yusaf became good friends with Alex before he became the Grand-Master. Yusaf was a very Skilled Assassin even at the Apprentice Ranking, and was known as Alex's personal Assassin throughout Damascus since Alex allowed Yusaf to follow him through his movements across Syria as he was building the Assassin Guild. ﻿